Usuario discusión:Zuirdj
Hola señor Ruiz Hola, señor Ruiz, la portada que cambiaste se complico y lo revertí y quite una linea que sigue igual con los problemas de publicidad y no encuentro la solución de este problema, algún ingeniero informático sabrá hacer esto. Gracias de todos modos, señor Ruiz. --Csuarezllosa 04:20 6 may 2009 (UTC) Hola, de nuevo, yo logré la portada ya está arreglada, la publicidad está en su sitio, sin problemas, usted vea con sus propios ojos, mil gracias por tus consejos, señor Ruiz.- --Csuarezllosa 19:30 6 may 2009 (UTC) Buenos días, señor Ruiz, tus consejos son bien recibidos, voy a coordinar con el amigo Bola, ya que no tengo mucho conocimiento en cambiar la portada, mi experiencia es solo crear artículos, bueno gracias por tus consejos señor Ruiz. --Csuarezllosa 16:05 3 jun 2009 (UTC) Leí los comentarios que le hizo a Csuarezllosa sobre la portada y estoy de acuerdo; es bastante extensa y podría ahuyentar a los nuevos usuarios. Sin embargo, no encuentro qué partes son las que tienen contenido repetido... ¿será la sección Acerca de? Le sugiero que borre las partes que considere redundantes... O tal vez podríamos crear una portada completamente nueva entre todos... --Davinci - talk 21:20 3 jun 2009 (UTC) Sobre el Spotlight. Es una buena idea, pero no sé si estemos listos todavía. Leí http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Spotlights y veo que: 1. The requestor should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. 2. The wiki should have at least 100 content pages, not counting stubs. 3. The wiki should have a logo. 4. The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. 5. The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. 6. The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. 7. The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. 8. The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) Comentaré algunos puntos. No cumplimos el punto 2. Puede que tengamos 628 artículos, pero si miramos con detenimiento... Más de 500 son artículos de fechas (años, días y calendarios), que por el momento son esbozos. Si observamos y contamos con cuidado vemos que hay sólo 67 artículos mayores a 2kb (un criterio laxo para los esbozos). Nos falta un logo para el punto 3. Las categorías aún necesitan algo de trabajo para que la estructura sea completamente clara... El resto de puntos ya los tenemos o son fáciles de solucionar (los de la portada y el sitenotice). Por lo tanto, soy de la opinión de que deberíamos resolver todos estos asuntos antes del Spotlight... A no ser que los criterios consignados en dicha página no sean tan estrictos. El punto más difícil sería llegar a los 100 artículos que no sean esbozos. --Davinci - talk 21:53 3 jun 2009 (UTC) : Respondo aquí por comodidad. Como dices, los criterios que aparecen en esa página son más bien para los wiki en inglés, que son muchos y donde es necesario establecer criterios. Parte de esos criterios están comenzando a aplicarse para los spotlights en español y creo que uno de los más importantes es que la página donde llegaran las visitas (en este caso la portada) sea amigable, fácil de consultar y que permita a los usuarios interesados a unirse a la edición. Creo que despueś de trabajar con Bola en la portada y el sitenotice no quedaría mucho más (¿quizás un logo más llamativo?) para que el spotlight sea activado. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 18:31 4 jun 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, eso lo aclara todo. Entonces sólo quedaría el logo y mejorar la portada. El que está no es un logo, fue apenas una foto que encontré, pero siempre ha sido provisional. Crearé un foro para ideas para el logo. --Davinci - talk 22:14 4 jun 2009 (UTC) :::Ya tenemos el logo. Tal vez ya estemos listos para el Spotlight. Faltaría crear una imagen especial para el Spotlight o qué otra cosa falta? --Davinci - talk 22:45 2 jul 2009 (UTC) Fundador Burócrata de Literatura Wiki Buenos días, señor staff Juan David Ruiz, tengo el deber de informarte que el fundador burócrata de Literatura Wiki: Ateneo Informático por sus contribuciones y el contador de sus ediciones no realizó ni siquiera una sola edición que creó el wiki de literatura desde el 17 de enero de 2008 hasta la fecha. Ha pasado casi un año y nueve meses creo que es el momento de quitarse sus privilegios de burócrata y que se dé por hecho que Ateneo Informatico no va a ocuparse de su wiki. Soy el burócrata y administrador que desde el 24 de diciembre de 2008 hasta la fecha con más de y me convertí como el usuario más prolífico de esta Literatura Wiki. ¿Puedes convertirme instantáneamente como nuevo fundador de Literatura Wiki? Espero su respuesta, --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 19:38 26 oct 2009 (UTC)